Endless
by MarcAurel
Summary: Jack has been alone for more than three hundred years. After a first encounter with Pitch Black, we discover why he is so unwilling to spend time with other living soul… Not to mention helping and trusting the Guardians, who need his helps in the war against his former tormentor. (English is not my first language, so please, be kind and tell me if I do any mistakes :)


Fanfiction Rise of the Guardians

Summary: Jack had been alone for more than three hundred years. After a first encounter with Pitch Black, we discover why he is so unwilling to spend time with other living soul… Not to mention helping and trusting the Guardians, who need his helps in the war against his former tormentor.

Warning: Physical and psychological torture.

I own nothing.

 **Prologue**

The wind was storming. Everywhere, there was nothing to see at all. As if the world existed no more. Gone was the sun, gone was the ground, the threes, the cities, the people. Everything was hiding behind that grey, glowing snow. And that strong wind, that hided even every sound. That was what Jack used to know. The storming wind and snow, the absence of life, the emptiness. That was something he used to know far too much for his taste. After 300 years of this life, you can't help it. You get used to it. You don't have the choice. It is that, or you give up.

You just give up.

As if he could give up. It was not that he didn't try. To give up. He did try. Yes he did.

But he just couldn't.

Flying in the angry wind, the wild wind and snow, was far much better than walking amongst humans. Amongst lives that didn't see him. Couldn't, rather, see him. See his life, as if he didn't own one. As if he didn't have a single touch of a soul in his core. Sometimes he believed it himself. He believed that he was as empty as the people saw him. Or didn't see him. As inexistent as he really must have been for nobody to notice him.

Sometime he just laid there, in the cold snow, with his entire being screaming to the glowing moon where the hell was his freaking soul? Where the hell was his inside? Where the hell did he lost himself on his way to this empty world?

You know, there is time, in your life, when you have to wonder if you are really here, or if this whole mess is just in your sick head.

For Jack Frost it was just once too many times. Since the day that he left that damn frozen and dark lake to come into this world, he just couldn't help it. He came back often to this lake, looking for answers. He didn't find any though, even after all this time spending wandering like a ghost. This is something that crossed his mind more than once too. He might just have been a ghost, for all he knew. Already dead, or never alive. That was just a sad thing to think off. That kind of thoughts was something he tried to avoid. It just make him wanted to give up. But he couldn't. And that was the worst.

He tried so many times, countless time, do be free of this world, of himself. But what is the point if you are not able to succeed? He just could not die, damn it. How many times did he tried to let himself burst into hundreds of pieces after a fall from the sky to the ground? How many times did he tried to drown in angry oceans and seas, as cold as the lake that gave him his existence? How many times did he tried to bleed to dead? But he never succeed. He could not die. I did not know why the world would not let him sleep in peace, but he just could not die. Even the dead didn't want to see his face.

So what was left for him? The wandering, the loneliness, and the hope that one day, all of this will end. All of this will surely end. It had to.

Sometimes he passed time by making fun of the human being. He made them slip on the ice he made, made them freeze on metal stuffs or just throw them some snow balls. It was rather fun to throw snow balls, he had to admit. Kids usually liked it. It would pass the time for a while, until they went home. Then he was alone again.

One day, when he was 50 years old, he discovered other beings kind of like him. He met a little golden guy, who looked like he was made of sand. He was the more beautiful thing that Frost ever saw. He could make wonderful dreams to anyone he wanted to. But the little guy couldn't speak. Nonetheless, he was kind to Jack. He let him spend time around him, looking at him making those incredible dreams to children. Jack never wanted to be a child as hard as when he was looking at Sandy making those pieces of art. But despite him tolerating Jack around, he did not have time to dedicate him. He was always so busy, that Jack felt bad to try to get his attention and finally gave up in meeting him all the time.

Not long after that he met Aster. The weird freaky huge Easter Bunny. That was someone that did NOT want Jack laying around him. Hell no. Jack didn't know if it was because Easter was in three days or because Aster just did not like him, but he made it really crystal clear that he did not want to see him often. At all would be more appropriated. But it felt so great to speak with someone else that Jack couldn't help it. Sticking around Aster was the funniest thing he ever did, even if that brought him hate and annoyance. Realising that he would never be freed of Jack acting like he was acting, Aster just started to ignore him one day, hoping that this would do the trick. And it did. Oh, it did it so well that Jack thought Aster was starting to become like everyone else, and would not be able to see or feel Jack anymore. Frost was so scared out of his mind that he just left The Easter Bunny alone for good. He did not want to see himself disappeared in front of someone else`s eyes.

That time was hard on Jack. That was so freaking hard, he just could not take it. That was around the time he started to try to kill himself and couldn't succeed. It was so painful to be alive. So, so much painful, so pointless, he could not stand it, but could neither changed it. He must have been damned. The moon was mocking him with his own life.

The days of his two hundred years old, as he was laying on the very lake that gave birth to him, a voice rose from the emptiness of his world. A dark, mocking voice.

-What's that? Said the voice. A corps still walking amongst the living?

Jack was so surprised, that he rose to his feet in a few seconds, looking around him with longing in his eyes. Was someone speaking to him? Than his eyes stopped on the owner of the voice. He was dark, like he owned the darkness itself. He was tall too, and had yellow eyes that seemed to look through him. Jack did not know why, but he felt like he should not stand there in front of this man, that he should just go away, run. He felt like this man was very dangerous. Too dangerous.

-What a sweet little boy we have here, said the man. So lonely, sad and…

He sniffed the air, like he was humming the most delicious scent on earth. His smile went wide as his eyes locked on Jack's.

-…so very much afraid, finished the man, with a voice that sent a shiver down Jack's spine.

He thought he was living the worst fate a being could live. Was he ever so wrong…

It took Jack everything he had to rise his voice from more or less 150 years of death.

-I am not a boy… I am 200 hundred years old. And I am not scared. Who are you?

Oh god, his voice sounded so small and frail in caparison to the other man. To make it worst, the man start to chuckle. To chuckle, damn it. He started to walk toward Jack very slowly.

-Oh yes, you are a boy, he said with his wide smile still on his lowering face. And you are afraid. So very much, in fact, that it is intoxicating.

As he came closer and closer to Jack, he could not look anywhere else than in his yellow eyes. They were so hypnotizing that Jack found himself unable to think.

-You are afraid, continued the man as he kept walking slowly, that you will disappear from this world with nobody to notice it. With nobody to cry over you, nobody to think about you. That you will disappear alone, as alone as you live those little two hundred years of yours.

Jack was so taken aback by those words that he could not breathe anymore. How come this man… How come he knew… nobody knew… nobody never knew anything… Jack couldn't see anything now. Water was hiding the world from him. Why the hell was he crying? Over just a few words? Something was suddenly hiding the sun from him. He rose his eyes to found out it was the tall man that was standing just a few inches from him. He knew he should go. He knew he should run. But really, what was the point right now? All his messed up existence couldn't get worst.

That is what he thought, until the other man said those words:

-But you are not afraid enough… let's change that, shall we?


End file.
